The prior art, as represented by the aforesaid previously issued patent, contemplates an offshore drilling platform support comprising a single prestressed concrete column formed of stacked annular segments and having top and bottom segments carrying radial ribs, the lower of which serves to stabilize the column on the sea bottom while the ribs protruding from the top segment serve to support the structure comprising the drilling platform. Vertically aligned holes int he upper and lower ribs provide guidance sleeves for the anchoring piles which are driven into the sea floor.
To fabricate or assemble the column, the various segments are attached together at sea on a construction barge, a limiting and inconvenient aspect of the precast concrete column concept.
The primary object of the improvement comprising the present invention is to provide a light weight offshore platform support column of the same general nature as that previously disclosed but which is now designed to be fully fabricated on shore, easily placed into the sea and then towed to the location for its final installation.